dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Zetto
| english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Zetto (ゼト Zeto) is a average built, humanoid alien and a member of the Planet Trade Organization. He is the lieutenant of Vereist's Elite, directly under Caisili. His race is unknown, though he looks fairly humanoid. It could be theorized that he is a mutant of his own species. Appearance Zetto, though alien, bears the appearance of a humanoid, much like a Saiyan or a Human, with hair that stands spiky, straight, and tilted. As a member of the Planet Trade Organization, he wears Battle Armor, however, his is unique styled and custom made by the Manchurians that Vereist himself recruits for their technological prowess. Without his armor, he is shown to be fairly muscular, but not enough that is shows through the armor he wears. Personality Unlike the other members of Vereist's elite, Zetto is a rather chilled out person. He is relaxed 24/7; an interesting thing to note is the fact that he speaks in a South Australian accent; this is so completely unlike many of the other characters of the story. All in all, Zetto is a rather laid-back figure who derives no pleasure from fighting and killing- he sees his actions as just "doing my Zetto's job". To this extent, he is rather helpful to even his enemies. Zetto has a wife and children back on his home planet, who he misses very much. He wishes to someday quit his job and return to them to work as a orange farmer. He was forced to take up this job due to his planet being in a state of perpetual poverty, and as such, he had to earn Vereist's trust through hard work, though in reality, like most regular people, he despises his boss. History Zetto was born in an unknown period of time- it doesn't help that he refuses to divulge upon it. However, it can be told that in his late teens, he married his high-school sweetheart and soon, they started a family. After a certain period of time, his planet was taken easily by Vereist, and he joined to keep his race from being exterminated. Synopsis Powers Abilities and Techniques Flight: The ability to fly through the use of ki. Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Zeta Slicer: Zetto's main attack; he amasses ki upon his finger, from which a ghostly trail of ki is emitted. From there, the trail hardens and softens when Zetto wishes it. This allows Zetto to utilize the attack to pass through his opponent's body, before instantly sharpening it, skewering them completely. *'Zeta Slicer Stigmata': Zetto launches the Zeta Slicer at his opponent, engraving a stigmata that restricts movement into their skin. This stigmata can be burned away, freeing the movement of the one trapped. If this occurs, it is quite easy to counter this technique. Transformations Relationships Trivia *Zetto's name is a pun; a pun on "Z", since his main attack takes the shape of a "Z" and it is a pun on the spanish pronunction of "Z", which is "Zeta". Category:Male Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:West Galaxy Inhabitant Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Mutant